harrypotterfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
《哈利·波特》系列地点翻译列表
本条目是《哈利·波特》系列各语言翻译列表的一个部分。 黑潭（英国兰开夏郡） * 简体中文：黑潭 * 荷兰语：Het zwarte meer * 法语：''Blackpool'' * 德语：''Blackpool'' * 希伯来语：''בלקפול'' * 拉丁文：''Nigrum Stagnum'' * 立陶宛语：''Juodasis Ežeras'' * 挪威语：''Blackpool'' * 波兰语：''Blackpool'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Lago Negro'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Blackpool'' 陋居 * 简体中文：陋居 * 保加利亚语：''"Хралупата"（Hralupata） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''El Cau * 克罗地亚语：''Jazbina （字面翻译） * 捷克语：''Doupě * 丹麦语：''Vindelhuset （“螺旋状的房子”） * 荷兰语：''Het Nest （字面翻译） * 爱沙尼亚语：''Jäneseurg'' * 芬兰语：''Kotikolo'' * 法语：''Le Terrier'' （字面翻译） * 德语：''Der Fuchsbau'' * 现代希腊语：''Το Μπάρροου''（To Mpárroou） * 希伯来语：''המחילה'' * 匈牙利语：''Az Odú''（“窝巢”） * 意大利语：''La Tana'' * 日文：隠れ穴（字面译为“藏身洞”） * 拉脱维亚语：''Midzeņi'' * 立陶宛语：''Landynė'' * 挪威语：''Hiet'' （字面翻译） * 波兰语：''Nora'' （字面翻译） * 葡萄牙语：''A Toca'' （字面翻译） * 罗马尼亚语：''Vizuina'' * 俄语：''Нора''（nora） * 塞尔维亚语：Јазбина（Jazbina） * 斯洛伐克语：''Brloh ("den"） * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Jazbina （字面翻译） * 西班牙语：''La Madriguera'' * 瑞典语：''Kråkboet''（"Crow's Nest"） * 泰语：''บ้านโพรงกระต่าย'' * 土耳其语：''Kovuk''（Hollow） * 越南语：''Trang trại Hang Sóc''（"Squirrel Den Farm"） 科克沃斯 * 简体中文：科克沃斯 * 繁體中文：寇克渥斯 * 法语：''Carbones-les-Mines'' * 德语：''Cokeworth'' * 希伯来语：''‏קוקוורת'‏'' * 拉丁文：''Carbonedignum'' * 立陶宛语：''Koukvortas'' * 挪威语：''Koksheim'' * 波兰语：''Cokeworth'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Cokeworth'' 对角巷 * 简体中文：对角巷 * 繁体中文：斜角巷 * 保加利亚语：''"Диагон-али"（Diagon-ali） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Ronda d'Alla * 克罗地亚语 ：''Zakutna ulica'' * 捷克语：''Příčná ulice'' * 丹麦语：''Diagonalstræde (字面翻译，不过“Diagonalstræde”在丹麦语中并不是个双关语） * 荷兰语：''de Wegisweg * 爱沙尼亚语：''Diagoni allee'' * 芬兰语：''Viistokuja'' * 法语：''Chemin de Traverse'' * 德语：''Winkelgasse'' * 古希腊语：''ὁ στενωπὸς διάγων''（ʰo stenōpòs diágōn，“对角的小巷”） * 现代希腊语：''Διαγώνιος Αλέα''（Diagṓnios Aléa） * 希伯来语：''סמטת דיאגון'' * 印地语：''छू मंतर गली''（''Chū mantara galī''，“触摸天文台街”；''Chūmantara galī''意为“消失的小巷”） * 匈牙利语：''Abszol út''（写成一个词意为“绝对的”；“út”意为道路） * 意大利语：''Diagon Alley'' * 日文：ダイアゴン横丁（''Daiagon Yokochō''; 字面翻译） * 拉丁文：''Angiportum Diagonion'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Diagonaleja'' * 立陶宛语：''Skersinis skersgatvis'' * 挪威语：''Diagonallmenningen'' * 波斯语：'کوچه دیاگون'（发音为 /ku.ʧɛ.jɛ di.a.ɡon/） * 波兰语：'Ulica Pokątna''（发音为 /ˈu.li.ʦa pɔ.ˈkɑ̃t.na/）'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Diagon-Al''（“diagonal”在葡萄牙语中意为对角的） * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Beco Diagonal''（对角的小巷） * 罗马尼亚语：''Aleea Diagon'' * 俄语：''Косой переулок''（Kosoĭ pereulok） * 塞尔维亚语：''Dijagon Aleja'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Šikmá ulička'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Prečna ulica''（交叉巷） * 西班牙语：''Callejón Diagon'' （字面翻译） * 瑞典语：''Diagrongränden'' * 泰语：''ตรอกไดแอกอน'' * 土耳其语：''Diagon Yolu''（对角路） * 越南语：''Hẻm Xéo''（倾斜/对角巷） * 威尔士语：''Y Llôn Groes'' 古灵阁 * 简体中文：古灵阁 * 繁体中文：古靈閣 * 克罗地亚语：''Čarobnjačka banka Gringotts'' * 捷克语：''Gringottova kouzelnická banka'' * 丹麦语：''Gringotts Troldmandsbank'' （字面翻译） * 荷兰语：''Goudgrijp''（''Goldgrasp''） * 芬兰语：''Irveta'' * 法语：''Banque de Gringotts'' * 德语：''Gringotts Zaubererbank'' * 现代希腊语：''Γκρίνγκοτς''（Gkríngkots） * 希伯来语：''גרינגוטס'' * 印地语：same * 匈牙利语：''Gringotts Varázslóbank'' （字面翻译） * 意大利语：''Gringott'' * 日文：魔法使いの銀行グリンゴッツ（字面翻译） * 拉脱维亚语：''Gringoti'' * 立陶宛语：''Gringotso burtininkų bankas'' * 挪威语：''Flirgott'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Banco Gringotes''（Gringotes Bank） * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Banco Gringotts''（Gringotts Bank） * 波兰语：''Bank Gringotta'' * 罗马尼亚语 Banca Gringotts * 斯洛伐克语：''Gringottbanka'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''čarovniška banka Gringott'' * 西班牙语：''Gringotts'' * 瑞典语：''Gringotts trollkarlsbank''（或者简单使用''Gringotts''） * 泰语：''ธนาคารกริงกอตส์'' * 土耳其语：''Gringotts Büyücülük Bankası'' * 越南语：''Ngân hàng Gringotts'' * 威尔士语：''Banc Gringrwn'' 霍格莫德 * 简体中文：霍格莫德 * 繁体中文：活米村 * 保加利亚语：''Хогсмийд'' * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Hogsmeade'' * 克罗地亚语：''Hogsmeade'' * 捷克语：''Prasinky'' * 丹麦语：''Hogsmeade'' * 荷兰语：''Zweinsveld''（zweins与zwijns “猪头的”是同音异形异义字，veld意为“领地、场地”） * 爱沙尼亚语：''Siganurme'' * 芬兰语：''Tylyaho''（"tyly"来自于"Tylypahka"（"Hogwarts"），"aho"意为“草地”） * 法语：''Pré-au-lard''（“pré”意为“草地”，“lard”出自“猪”——在法语中，“霍格沃茨”意为“Poudlard”） * 德语：''Hogsmeade'' * 希伯来语：''הוגסמיד'' * 匈牙利语：''Roxmorts'' * 意大利语：''Hogsmeade'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Cūkmiestiņš'' * 立陶宛语：''Kiauliasodis'' * 挪威语：''Galtvang'' * 波兰语：''Hogsmeade'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Vilarejo de Hogsmeade''（霍格莫德小村）或''Hogsmeade'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Vila de Hogsmeade''（霍格莫德村）或''Hogsmeade'' * 俄语：''Хогсмид''（Hogsmid） * 塞尔维亚语：''Hogsmid'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Rokville'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Meryascoveena'' * 西班牙语：''Hogsmeade'' * 瑞典语：''Hogsmeade'' * 越南语：''Làng Hogsmeade''（霍格莫德村） 翻倒巷 * 简体中文：翻倒巷 * 保加利亚语：''"Мракон-али"（Mrakon-ali） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Ronda de Golallop（“gola”意为“嗓子”，“llop”意为“狼”） * 克罗地亚语：''Ulica Nokturno'' * 捷克语：''Obrtlá ulice'' * 丹麦语：''Tusmørkegyden''（“暮光巷”） * 荷兰语：''Verdonkeremaansteeg''（“donkere maan”意为暗月，但是“verdonkeremanen”（动词）是一个老式的单词，意为偷窃；“steeg”指“巷”） * 法语：''L'Allée des Embrumes'' * 芬兰语：''Iskunkiertokuja'' * 德语：''Nokturngasse'' * 现代希腊语：''Αδιέξοδος Αλέα''（Adiéxodos Aléa）（末路巷） * 匈牙利语：''Zsebpiszok köz''或''Zsebkosz köz''（“口袋污垢巷”） * 印地语：''शू मंतर गली''（''śū mantara galī''，“鞋天文台街”） * 希伯来语：''סמטת נוקטורן'' * 意大利语：'' Notturn Alley'' * 日文：夜の闇横丁（汉字“夜の闇”念作''yoru no yami''，字面意为“夜晚的黑暗。而在使用假名拼写时则为“Knockturn”一词的音译，“ノクターン”） * 拉脱维亚语：''Nakteņu aleja'' * 立陶宛语：''Mušeikų skersgatvis'' * 挪威语：''Spindelsmuget'' * 波兰语：''Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu''（意为“致命夜曲的街道”，读作/ˈu.li.ʦa ɕmʲɛɾ.ˈtɛl.nɛ.ɡɔ nɔk.ˈtuɾ.nu/） * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Travessa do Tranco''（摇摆巷） * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Rua Bativolta''（读起来很像“Rua Bate e Volta”，意为“翻倒的小巷”） * 罗马尼亚语：''Nocturnalee''（夜行巷） * 俄语：''Лютный переулок''（Ljutnij pereulok） *塞尔维亚语：''Nokturn Aleja '' * 斯洛伐克语：''Zašitá ulička'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Nokturna ulica'' * 西班牙语：''Callejón Knockturn'' * 瑞典语：''Svartvändargränden''（颠倒黑白巷） * 泰语：''ตรอกน็อคเทิร์น'' * 土耳其语：''Knockturn Yolu''（翻倒路） * 越南语：''Hẻm Knockturn'' 小惠金区 * 简体中文：小惠金区 * 繁体中文：小惠因區 * 保加利亚语：''Литъл Уингинг'' * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Little Whinging'' * 克罗地亚语：''Little Whinging'' * 捷克语：''Kvikálkov'' * 丹麦语：''Little Whinging'' * 荷兰语：''Klein Zanikem''（动词zaniken意为发牢骚） * 法语：''Little Whinging'' * 德语：''Little Whinging'' * 希伯来语：''ווינגינג תחתית'' * 意大利语：''Little Whinging'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Mazčīkste'' * 立陶宛语：''Litl Vingingas'' * 挪威语：''Søndre Syting'' * 波兰语：''Little Whinging'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Little Whinging'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Little Whinging'' * 罗马尼亚语：''Little Whinging'' * 塞尔维亚语：''Mao Kukumavčilište'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Malé Neradostnice'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Spodnji Stokes''（stokati意为发牢骚） * 西班牙语：''Little Whinging'' * 瑞典语：''Little Whinging'' * 泰语：''ลิตเติ้ล วิงจิง'' * 威尔士语：''Little Whinging'' 破釜酒吧 * 简体中文：破釜酒吧 * 繁体中文：破釜酒吧 * 保加利亚语：''"Продъненият котел"（Prodăneniǎ kotel） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''La marmita foradada * 克罗地亚语：''Šuplji kotlić'' * 捷克语：''Děravý kotel'' * 丹麦语：''Den Utætte Kedel'' （字面翻译） * 荷兰语：''De Lekke Ketel'' （字面翻译） * 爱沙尼亚语：''Lekkiv Katel'' * 芬兰语：''Vuotava noidankattila'' * 法语：''Le Chaudron Baveur'' * 德语：''Der tropfende Kessel'' * 现代希腊语：''Το ραγισμένο τσουκάλι''（To ragisméno tsoukáli） * 希伯来语：''הקלחת הרותחת'' * 印地语：''रिस्ती कढाई''（''ristī kaḍhāī''，为字面翻译） * 匈牙利语：''Foltozott Üst'' （"patched cauldron"） * 爱尔兰语：''An Coire Ligeach'' （字面翻译） * 意大利语：''Il Paiolo Magico'' * 日文：漏れ鍋（''More Nabe''，为字面翻译） * 拉丁文：''Lebes Rimosus'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Caurais katls'' * 立陶宛语：''Kiauras katilas'' * 挪威语：''Den lekke heksekjel'' * 波兰语：''Dziurawy Kocioł'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''O Caldeirão Escoante''（半字面翻译） * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Caldeirão Furado'' * 罗马尼亚语：''La Ceaunul Spart'' * 俄语：''Дырявый котел''（Dyrǎvyĭ kotel） * 塞尔维亚语：''Probušeni Kotao'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Deravý kotlík'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Pri počenem kotlu'' * 西班牙语：''El Caldero Chorreante'' * 瑞典语：''Den Läckande Kitteln'' * 泰语：''ร้านหม้อใหญ่รั่ว'' * 土耳其语：''Çatlak Kazan'' * 越南语：''Quán Cái Vạc Lủng''（"洞釜酒吧/餐馆"） * 威尔士语：''Y Gogor-Grochan'' 9¾站台 * 简体中文：9¾站台 * 繁体中文：九又四分之三月台 * 保加利亚语：''Перон Девет и три четвърти''（Peron Devet i tri četvărti） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Andana 9 i ¾'' * 捷克语：''Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě'' * 丹麦语："Perron Ni Trekvart" （字面翻译） * 荷兰语：''Perron 9¾'' （字面翻译） * 爱沙尼亚语：''Platvorm 9¾'' （字面翻译） * 芬兰语：''Laituri 9¾'' （字面翻译） * 法语：''La voie 9¾'' * 德语：''Gleis neundreiviertel'' * 现代希腊语：''Πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα''（Platfórma enniá kai tría tétarta） （字面翻译） * 希伯来语：''רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים'' * 印地语：Platform No. पौने दस（''paunē das''） （字面翻译） * 匈牙利语：''9 és háromnegyedik vágány'' （字面翻译） * 爱尔兰语：''Ardán a naoi agus trí cheathrú'' （字面翻译） * 意大利语：''Binario 9 e ¾'' （字面翻译） * 日文：九と四分の三番線（''Kyū to Yonbun no San Bansen''，字面翻译） * 拉丁文：''Crepidine Novem cum Tribus Partibus'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Platforma numur deviņi un trīs ceturtdaļas'' * 古代撒克逊语：''Gleis negendreeviddel'' （字面翻译） * 立陶宛语：'' Devintas su trimis ketvirčiais peronas'' * 挪威语：''Plattform 9¾'' * 波兰语：''peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte''，亦称''peron numer 9¾'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Plataforma 9 e ½''（九又二分之一站台） * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Plataforma 9 e ¾'' （字面翻译） * 罗马尼亚语：''Peronul 9¾'' * 俄语：''Платформа 9 и 3 четверти''（Platforma devyatʹ i tri četverti） * 塞尔维亚语：''Peron 9¾''（Peron devet i tri četvrtine） * 斯洛伐克语：''Nástupište deväť a trištvrte'' （字面翻译） * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Peron 9 in ¾'' * 西班牙语：''Andén 9¾''（在南美版中为''Plataforma 9¾''） * 瑞典语：''Plattform nio och trekvart'' * 泰语：''ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่'' * 土耳其语：''Platform 9 （Platform dokuz üç çeyrek） * 越南语：''Sân ga 9¾（Sân ga Chín Ba-phần-tư） * 威尔士语：''Platfform naw a thri chwarter'' 女贞路 * 简体中文：女贞路 * 繁体中文：水蠟樹街 * 保加利亚语：''Привит Драйв''（Privit Draĭv） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Privet Drive'' * 克罗地亚语：''Kalinin prilaz'' * 捷克语：Zobí ulice * 丹麦语：''Ligustervænget (Privet Cul-de-sac） * 荷兰语：''Ligusterlaan（字面翻译为“女贞大街”） * 芬兰语：''Likusteritie'' * 法语：''Privet Drive'' * 德语：''Ligusterweg'' * 希伯来语：''דרך פריווט'' * 意大利语：''Privet Drive'' * 拉丁文：''Gestatio Ligustrorum'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Dzīvžogu iela'' * 立陶宛语：''Ligustrų Gatvė'' * 古代撒克逊语：''Liguster-Weg'' * 挪威语：''Hekkveien'' * 波兰语：''Privet Drive'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Rua dos Alfeneiros'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Privet Drive'' * 罗马尼亚语 ：''Aleea Boschetelor'' * 俄语：''Тисовая улица''（Tisovaja ulica） * 塞尔维亚语：''Šimširova ulica '' * 斯洛伐克语 ：''Privátna cesta'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Rožmarinova ulica'' * 瑞典语：''Privet Drive'' 魔法部 * 简体中文：魔法部 * 保加利亚语：''Министерство на Магията'' * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Conselleria d'Afers Màgics''（“魔法事务咨询服务部”） * 克罗地亚语：''Ministarstvo Magije'' * 捷克语：Ministerstvo Kouzel * 丹麦语：''Ministeriet for Magi'' （字面翻译） * 荷兰语：''Ministerie van Toverkunst'' （字面翻译） * 爱沙尼亚语：''Võlukunsti Ministeerium'' （字面翻译） * 芬兰语：''Taikaministeriö'' * 法语：''ministère de la Magie'' * 德语：''Zaubereiministerium'' * 希伯来语：''משרד הקסמים'' * 印地语：''जादू का मंत्रालय''（''jādū kā maṃtrālaya''，“魔法部”） * 匈牙利语：''Mágiaügyi Minisztérium'' * 意大利语：''Ministero della Magia'' * 立陶宛语：''Magijos Ministerija'' * 马来语：''Kementerian Sihir'' * 挪威语：''Magidepartementet'' * 波兰语：''Ministerstwo Magii'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Ministério da Magia'' （字面翻译） * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Ministério da Magia'' （字面翻译） * 塞尔维亚语：''Ministarstvo Magije '' * 斯洛伐克语：''Ministerstvo Mágie'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Ministrstvo za čaranje （字面翻译） * 西班牙语：''Ministerio de Magia （字面翻译） * 瑞典语：''Trollkarlsministeriet''（“巫师部门”） * 泰语：กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ * 土耳其语：''Sihir Bakanlığı'' * 越南语：''Bộ Pháp thuật'' 霍格沃茨魔法学校 * 简体中文：霍格沃茨魔法学校 * 繁体中文：霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院 * 保加利亚语：''Училище за магия и вълшебство "Хогуортс"'' * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Escola de bruixeria Hogwarts'' * 克罗地亚语：''Škola vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva Hogwarts'' * 捷克语：''Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích'' * 丹麦语：''Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandsskab'' （字面翻译） * 荷兰语：''Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus''（"Zweinstein College for Witchcraft and Hocus-Pocus"） * 爱沙尼亚语：''Sigatüüka Nõiduste ja Võlukunsti Kool'' * 芬兰语：''Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu (“tyly”意为刻薄率直的人，pahka最有可能来自单词“pahkasika”，意为“疣猪”） * 法语：''Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie * 格鲁吉亚语：''hogvortsis magiisa da jadoqrobis skola'' * 德语：''Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei'' * 现代希腊语：''Σχολή "Χόγκουαρτς" για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια''（Sholḗ "Hógkouarts" gia Mageíes kai Xórkia） * 希伯来语：''בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות'' * 印地语：होग्वर्ट्स जादू और तंत्र विद्यालय, Hōgvarţs jādū aur taṃtra vidyālay * 匈牙利语：''Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola''（"Roxfort Witch and Wizard Training Special School"） * 冰岛语：Hogwarts skóli Galdra og seiða（“霍格沃茨魔法与魔药学校”） * 爱尔兰语：''Scoil chomhoideachais draíodóireachta Hogwarts''（'Co-educational school of wizardry'） * 意大利语：''Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts''（“霍格沃茨魔法与巫术学校”） * 日文：ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校（''Hoguwātsu Mahō Majutsu Gakkō''，字面翻译） * 拉丁文：''Schola Hogvartensis Artium Magicarum et Fascinationis'' * 拉脱维亚语：''Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola'' * 立陶宛语：'' Hogvartso Burtų ir Kerėjimo mokykla'' * 马来语：''Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts'' * 挪威语：''Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom'' * 波斯语：مدرسه علوم و فنون جادوگری هاگوارتز * 波兰语：''Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie''（读作/ˈʃko.wa ˈma.ɡi.i i ča.ɾɔ.ˈʥej.stfa f hɔɡ.ˈvaɾ.ʨɛ/） * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts''（“霍格沃茨魔法与法术学校”） * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts''（“霍格沃茨魔法与巫术学校”） * 罗马尼亚语：''Şcoala de farmece şi vrăjitorii Hogwarts'' * 俄语：''Школа чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс"（Škola čarodeĭstva i volšebstva "Khogvarts"） * 塞尔维亚语：''Hogvortska škola za veštice i čarobnjake（“霍格沃茨男巫女巫学校”） * 斯洛伐克语：''Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka''(“罗克福德魔法中等学校”） * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Bradavičarska akademija za čarovnike in čarovnice'' * 西班牙语：''Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería'' * 瑞典语：''Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom'' * 泰语：''โรงเรียนพ่อมดแม่มดและเวทมนตร์ศาสตร์ ฮอกวอตส์'' * 土耳其语：''Hogwarts Cadıcılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'' * 越南语:'' Trường Phù thủy và Pháp sư Hogwarts''（“为男女巫师开办的霍格沃茨学校”） * 威尔士语：''Ysgol Hudoliaeth a Dewiniaeth Hogwarts'' 霍格沃茨 * 简体中文：霍格沃茨 * 繁体中文：霍格華茲 * 保加利亚语：''"Хогуортс"（Hoguorts） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Hogwarts * 克罗地亚语：''Hogwarts'' * 捷克语：''Bradavice'' * 丹麦语：''Hogwarts'' * 荷兰语：''Zweinstein'' * 爱沙尼亚语：''Sigatüügas'' * 芬兰语：''Tylypahka'' * 法语：''Poudlard''（poux de lard意为猪的虱子） * 德语：''Hogwarts'' * 古希腊语：''῾Υογοήτου''（ʰyogoḗtou，猪魔法） * 现代希腊语：''Χόγκουαρτς''（Hógkouarts） * 希伯来语：''הוגוורטס'' * 匈牙利语：''Roxfort''（来自洛克福和牛津） * 意大利语：''Hogwarts'' * 日文：ホグワーツ（''Hoguwātsu''） * 拉脱维亚语：''Cūkkārpa'' * 立陶宛语：''Hogvartsas'' * 古代撒克逊语：''Hogwarts'' * 挪威语：''Galtvort'' （字面翻译） * 波兰语：''Hogwart'' * 罗马尼亚语：''Hogwarts'' * 俄语：''Хогвартс''（Hogvarts） * 塞尔维亚语：''Hogvorts'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Rokfort'' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Bradavičarka'' * 西班牙语：''Hogwarts'' * 瑞典语：''Hogwarts'' * 泰语：''ฮอกวอตส์'' * 威尔士语：''Hogwarts'' 霍格沃茨学院 格兰芬多 * 简体中文：格兰芬多 * 繁体中文：葛萊芬多 * 保加利亚语：''"Грифиндор"（Grifindor） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Gryffindor * 克罗地亚语：''Gryffindor'' * 捷克语：''Nebelvír（nebe意为天空, lvír -> lev意为狮子）'' * 荷兰语：''Griffoendor'' * 芬兰语：''Rohkelikko''（rohkea意为勇敢） * 法语：''Gryffondor'' * 格鲁吉亚语：''grifindori'' * 德语：''Gryffindor'' * 现代希腊语：''Γκρίφιντορ''（Gkrífintor） * 希伯来语：''גריפינדור'' * 印地语：''गरुड़द्वार'', garuḍ.advāra（"迦楼罗之门"） * 匈牙利语：''Griffendél'' * 意大利语：''Grifondoro''（golden grifon） * 日文：グリフィンドール（''Gurifindōru''） * 拉脱维亚语：''Grifidors'' * 立陶宛语：''Grifų Gūžta'' * 挪威语：''Griffing'' * 波斯语：گریفندور * 波兰语：''Gryffindor'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Gryffindor'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Grifinória''（''Grifi''来自''Grifo'' - gryphon - 学院的象征） * 罗马尼亚语：''Cercetaş''（"scout"） * 俄语：''Гриффиндор''（Griffindor） * 塞尔维亚语：''Grifindor'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Chrabromil''（勇敢的情人） * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Gryfondom'' * 西班牙语：''Gryffindor'' * 瑞典语：''Gryffindor'' * 泰语：''กริฟฟินดอร์'' * 威尔士语：''Llereurol''（字面翻译为“金色的狮身鹰首兽”） 赫奇帕奇 * 简体中文：赫奇帕奇 * 繁体中文：赫夫帕夫 * 保加利亚语：''"Хафълпаф"（Hafălpaf） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Hufflepuff * 克罗地亚语：''Hufflepuff'' * 捷克语：''Mrzimor'' * 荷兰语：''Huffelpuf'' * 芬兰语：''Puuskupuh''（音译） * 法语：''Poufsouffle'' * 格鲁吉亚语：''haflepafi'' * 德语：''Hufflepuff'' * 现代希腊语：''Χάφλπαφλ''（Háflpafl） * 希伯来语：''הפלפאף'' * 印地语：''मेहनतकश''（''mēhanatakaśa''，“体力劳动”） * 匈牙利语：''Hugrabug'' * 意大利语：''Tassorosso''（“红獾”） * 日文：ハッフルパフ（''Haffurupafu''） * 拉脱维亚语：''Elšpūtis'' * 立陶宛语：''Švilpynė'' * 挪威语：''Håsblås'' * 波斯语：هافلپاف * 波兰语：''Hufflepuff'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Hufflepuff'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Lufa-Lufa''（拟声词，付出艰苦努力的人——就像这个学院的学生一样） * 罗马尼亚语：''Astropuf'' * 俄语：''Пуффендуй''（Puffenduĭ） * 塞尔维亚语：''Haflpaf'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Bifľomor （“繁重的工作”） * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Pihpuff（在第六册中，翻译改为了''Pihpuf''） * 西班牙语：''Hufflepuff'' * 瑞典语：''Hufflepuff'' * 泰语：''ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ'' * 威尔士语：''Wfftitwff''（音译） 拉文克劳 * 简体中文：拉文克劳 * 繁体中文：雷文克勞 * 保加利亚语：''"Рейвънклоу"（Reĭvănklou） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Ravenclaw * 克罗地亚语：''Ravenclaw'' * 捷克语：''Havraspár''（havran意为渡鸦，spár意为爪子） * 荷兰语：''Ravenklauw'' * 芬兰语：''Korpinkynsi''（字面翻译，korppi意为渡鸦，kynsi意为爪子） * 法语：''Serdaigle''（serre d'aigle意为鹰爪） * 格鲁吉亚语：''reivenqlo'' * 德语：''Ravenclaw'' * 现代希腊语：''Ράβενκλοου''（Rábenkloou） * 希伯来语：''רייבנקלו'' * 印地语：''चीलघात'',（''Cīlghāt''，“鸢的力量”） * 匈牙利语：''Hollóhát''（乌鸦的背） * 意大利语：''Corvonero''（黑鸦）（原来被翻译为''Pecoranera''，意为“害群之马”，后被纠正） * 日文：レイブンクロー（''Reibunkurō''） * 拉脱维亚语：''Kraukļanags'' * 立陶宛语：''Varno Nagas'' * 挪威语：''Ravnklo'' （字面翻译） * 波斯语：ریونکلا * 波兰语：''Ravenclaw'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Ravenclaw'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Corvinal''（''Corvinu''是''Corvo''的拉丁文 - 渡鸦） * 罗马尼亚语：''Ochi de Şoim''（“鹰眼”） * 俄语：''Когтевран''（Kogtevran） * 塞尔维亚语：''Rejvenklo''（早期版本中译为“Revenklo”） * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Drznvraan'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Bystrohlav'' （思维敏捷者） * 西班牙语：''Ravenclaw'' * 瑞典语：''Ravenclaw'' * 泰语：''เรเวนคลอ'' * 威尔士语：''Crafangfran'' （字面翻译） 斯莱特林 * 简体中文：斯莱特林 * 繁体中文：史萊哲林 * 保加利亚语：''"Слидерин"（Sliderin） * 加泰罗尼亚语：''Slytherin * 克罗地亚语：''Slytherin'' * 捷克语：''Zmijozel（zmije意为蛇、毒蛇；zlo意为魔鬼）'' * 荷兰语：''Zwadderich''（zwadder意为蛇吐出的泡沫/诽谤魔药，zwadderig意为脏的） * 芬兰语：''Luihuinen''（luihu意为狡猾的） * 法语：''Serpentard''（serpent意为蛇） * 格鲁吉亚语：''slizerin'' * 德语：''Slytherin'' * 现代希腊语：''Σλίθεριν''（Slíŧerin） * 希伯来语：''סלית'רין'' * 印地语：''नागशक्ति''（''Nāgaśakti''，“蛇的力量”） * 匈牙利语：''Mardekár'' * 意大利语：''Serpeverde''（“绿蛇”） * 日文：スリザリン（''Surizarin''） * 拉脱维亚语：''Slīdenis'' * 立陶宛语：''Klastūnynas''（klastūnas意为狡猾的人） * 挪威语：''Smygard'' * 波斯语：اسلایترین * 波兰语：''Slytherin'' * 葡萄牙语（葡萄牙）：''Slytherin'' * 葡萄牙语（巴西）：''Sonserina''（''Sonserina''来自''Sonso'' - 狡猾的人 - 斯莱特林的典型特征） * 罗马尼亚语：''Viperin''（"belonging to the viper"） * 俄语：''Слизерин''（Slizerin） * 塞尔维亚语：''Sliterin'' * 斯洛伐克语：''Slizolin '' * 斯洛文尼亚语：''Spolzgad'' * 西班牙语：''Slytherin'' * 瑞典语：''Slytherin'' * 泰语：''สลิธิริน'' * 威尔士语：''Slafennog''（音译） 另见 *哈利·波特系列 Category:翻译 (现实世界)